


winter breath

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Series: Empat Musim: Empat Warna [3]
Category: BDC | Boys Da Capo, BNM BOYS (Band), K-pop, Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Cerita-cerita dari 'musim dingin' antara Junghwan dan Midam, terkadang jauh lebih hangat, melengkapi kontrasnya warna dan cuaca.[#Octoberrable day 16-22]





	winter breath

**Day 16: Midnight phone call **

_ (side story in a flower path) _

Junghwan menunggu _ video phone _yang Midam janjikan malam ini. Ia meletakkan ponsel di sisinya tak jauh dari tempat tidur supaya bila ada panggilan masuk akan langsung diketahui. Ia juga memastikan ponselnya terkoneksi dengan data serta kuotanya terisi penuh untuk melancarkan komunikasi mereka.

Junghwan mengingat-ingat seberapa banyak malam yang ia habiskan untuk merindukannya; atau hitungan hari dan bulan yang turut menyusun jarak ruang dan waktu di antara mereka.

Biasanya _ video phone _ mereka dipenuhi obrolan seputar keseharian masing-masing; Midam dan kesibukannya menjadi juru potret di sana, dan dirinya yang tengah bergelut dengan ujian-ujian semester. Mereka kemudian saling menyemangati dengan cara yang sederhana tetapi sangat berkesan. Seringkali Midam bernyanyi dan bermain gitar, lalu Junghwan merequest judul lagu tertentu untuk dinyanyikan spesial hanya untuknya. Terkadang Junghwan membalas dengan hal sebaliknya. Ia akan lebih banyak bicara dan Midam jadi pihak yang banyak mendengarkan. Karena kalau sudah begitu, seringnya mereka lupa waktu hingga tanpa terasa semalaman penuh mereka lewati dengan berbagi tawa dan cerita tanpa jeda, maka mereka sepakat mengkhususkan _ calling _hanya ketika akhir pekan.

Akan tetapi, Junghwan merasa ada yang tidak beres beberapa pekan belakangan. Midam sudah jarang menepati janji. Setiap panggilan dimulai oleh Midam, sebab ia sendiri yang meminta, dan Junghwan sudah sepakat. Hanya sesekali ketika Midam meminta agar Junghwan yang memulai _ calling. _

Malam ini Junghwan khawatir rencana telepon mereka akan gagal lagi. Sebab akhir pekan kemarin mereka lewati tanpa tatap muka ataupun saling mendengar suara. Midam hanya mengirim pesan singkat berisi permintaan maafnya; dan bahwa jadwalnya sedang penuh, masa karirnya kini ialah yang paling sibuk.

_ Karir. _

Junghwan berusaha berpikir logis dan membuang spekulasi negatifnya jauh-jauh. Midam memang mementingkan karir, tetapi bukan berarti dirinya dikesampingkan. Midam pasti mengingatnya, dan janjinya. Ia masih berharap kerinduannya akan terbayar malam ini. Namun ia tidak bisa menghapus kekhawatiran akan terjadi sesuatu (lagi) yang membuyarkan harapannya.

Junghwan tak sadar dirinya sudah tertidur hingga lewat tengah malam. Ia bangun dalam keadaan tersentak; seperti dibangunkan oleh mimpi buruk, akan tetapi tiada mimpi yang lebih buruk dibanding ketika ia menemukan layar ponselnya dalam keadaan gelap. Ketika dibuka ia disambut oleh sebaris pesan singkat yang berbunyi: _ “Maaf, malam ini sibuk. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu lagi.” _

Seketika rasanya kosong, hampa, dan menyakitkan.

Junghwan melempar ponselnya dan ia berbalik memeluk kesendirian.

*

**Day 17: Watching movies together**

Tadi Sihun memberi usulan ketika Junghwan curhat ingin mengajak nonton Kak Midam tapi ia segan alias malu, “Udah punya tiket filmnya belum? Kalau udah, pura-pura aja jatuhkan tiketnya pas dia lewat, terus samperin!”

Junghwan sudah menemukan waktu yang tepat. Ia melihat Midam hendak memasuki ruang loker, berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Cepat-cepat Junghwan menuju ke arahnya, lalu ketika jarak mereka sudah berdekatan, ia pun mempraktekkan yang sejak tadi sudah berulang kali dibayangkannya dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Tangannya diselukkan dalam saku celana, dengan gerakan perlahan tapi pasti ia menarik tiket film itu hingga terjatuh tanpa suara.

Junghwan berjalan lurus sementara Midam berbelok menuju lokernya. Ia mengintip sedikit dari balik bahu. Apakah Midam akan menyadarinya? Kalau rencana ini gagal, maka Junghwan khawatir setelah ini ia akan menyerah.

Akhirnya Junghwan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau sebelum ia sempat menoleh. Midam memanggil namanya dan menyodorkan tiket yang tadi dijatuhkannya.

“Ini punyamu? Kelihatan masih baru. Aku menemukannya jatuh di sini.”

“A━terima kasih. Ini film yang lagi _ booming. _ Kemarin aku hampir kehabisan tiketnya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai hilang.”

Junghwan menerima tiket filmnya kembali. Berlagak polos seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal dalam hati sudah panas dingin.

“Lain kali hati-hati,” Midam berpesan sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Junghwan terkesiap. _ Kalau sekarang tidak jadi, maka tidak ada lain waktu. _

“Kak Midam!”

Yang dipanggil sontak menoleh. Tatapannya penuh tanya.

Junghwan membuang seluruh rasa gengsinya ketika ia berkata, “Sebetulnya ini untukmu.”

“Kamu sengaja menjatuhkannya?” Midam menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung dan terheran.

Junghwan mengangguk lemah. Ia merasa malu. Mau ditaruh mana wajahnya?

“Jelaskan,” pinta Midam lagi.

“Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton. Mau nggak?”

Midam pun mengulurkan tangan menerima tiket film itu kembali seraya tersenyum tipis. “Lain kali, yang benar donk kalau mau ngajak. Aku pasti mau kok. Masa kamu jatuhkan pakai cara begini?”

*

**Day 18: Karaoke together**

Dingin-dingin begini enaknya mendekam di atas kasur, selimutan, _ nyalain _ TV atau _ nyetel _ musik sambil main ponsel. Pokoknya di dalam kamar aja. Junghwan nggak minat main keluar. Apalagi ia baru saja mengalami yang namanya ‘patah hati.’ Ia dengar rumor yang bilang kalau orang yang ditaksirnya sudah pacaran, dengan orang lain. Sebetulnya ia nggak mau percaya rumor itu. Tetapi ia baru melihat sendiri dengan mata kepala. Kemarin di belakang gedung sekolah dekat gudang, Kak Midam━si dia yang mencuri hatinya━tampak sedang berduaan menyepi dengan salah satu temannya. Ia penasaran ingin mendekati mereka, namun kemudian ingat rumor yang beredar dan langsung mengambil kesimpulan, lalu mundur teratur. Dengan alasan _ galau, _ ia menolak semua panggilan teman-temannya dari geng BNB4 yang mengajaknya main.

Akan tetapi, kin rencananya yang ingin berpatah hati ria, jadi gagal. Ia diseret keluar oleh teman-temannya menuju bar karaoke. Karena biasanya kalau ada acara jalan ramai-ramai berempat, Junghwan lah yang paling semangat. Namun sekarang ia tampak lunglai dan lesu. Curigalah mereka. Sihun menggertak: “Kalau enggak mau keluar, kasih tahu kenapa kamu _ mogok _,” ancamnya. Maka di sini lah Junghwan, berjalan beriringan dengan mereka. Dalam hati ia menggeram kesal. Lihat saja, langitnya mendung. Cuacanya dingin. Sebentar lagi salju akan turun. Walaupun mereka sudah bersiap mengenakan mantel dan membawa payung, tetap saja menjengkelkan. Masih lebih nikmat rebahan di kasur.

Junghwan masih saja asyik membayangkan betapa hangatnya ranjang dan kamar ketika tiba-tiba Eunsang menyikutnya pelan.

“Lihat tuh, siapa di sana?”

“Itu Midam bukan? Sama siapa dia?” Seongjun menimpali.

“Kayaknya lagi sama Woong. Mereka emang deket kan.” Sihun menjawab.

“Serius? Mereka sedeket itu?”

Seketika Junghwan merasa pusing. Itu orang yang dilihatnya kemarin bersama Midam.

Mereka berempat melihat dua sosok itu dalam jarak tiga meter di dekat persimpangan jalan. Kedua orang itu tampak bercakap-cakap sebelum kemudian orang satunya berpisah meninggalkan yang lain.

Saat keempat anak itu sudah mencapai jarak yang cukup dekat, mereka pun menyapa Midam yang menyadari kedatangan mereka.

Sebisa mungkin Junghwan berdiri paling belakang. Tetapi, karena akhirnya Junghwan harus berhadapan dengan Midam dan ia tidak ingin mereka bertiga tahu kegalauannya, mereka pun terlibat percakapan juga.

“Kalian mau ke mana?”

“Karaoke. Yuk ikutan. Biar tambah seru.” Sihun menjawab.

“Makasih udah ngajakin. Tapi nggak apa kalian berempat ketambahan satu?”

“Nggak masalah kok. Malah seneng jadi tambah rame.” Seongjun menimpali.

“Ayo, Kak Midam. Nggak usah minder. Kita terbuka main sama semua orang kok.” Eunsang membenarkan yang lain.

“Oke. Baiklah aku ikut kalian. Omong-omong, kenapa Junghwan kelihatan pucat?”

“Tau tuh. Sejak kemarin mogok, diajakin nolak terus.”

“Huss.” Junghwan menyikut Sihun. Akhirnya ia kembali tersenyum cerah (yang sedikit dipaksakan). “Nggak apa kok, Kak,” katanya pada Midam. “Cuma tadi kebanyakan tidur aja.”

Akhirnya, mereka berlima pun karaoke bersama. Junghwan boleh merasa lega sejenak. Hanya dengan berada di dekatnya saja, ia sudah merasa beruntung.

*****

**Day 19: Eating ice cream together**

  
Akhirnya tidak sampai lima belas menit kemudian Midam sudah kembali dengan membawa sekotak es krim rasa vanilla cokelat. Sesuai janji, Junghwan membukakan pintu dan mempersilakannya masuk. Dengan begitu pertengkaran mereka resmi berakhir. Tiada lagi yang mengungkit-ungkit masalah sebelumnya.

Di luar jendela salju turun perlahan-lahan. Junghwan menyantap es krim rasa favoritnya itu dengan lahap.

“Kak mau?” katanya menawari Midam, yang memilih menyeduh kopi hangat.

Midam menggeleng seraya mengamati lelaki itu di seberang meja. “Buat kamu aja,” jawabnya.

Kalau sudah begini Junghwan jadi terlihat menggemaskan. Padahal kalau lagi ngambek, seramnya melebihi beruang kutub. Midam sudah lupa kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Ponsel yang merekam jejak pertikaian mereka tergeletak begitu saja di meja.

“Kamu kok tahu es krim rasa favoritku, Kak?” Junghwan berkata seraya menyuapkan es krim ke mulut.

Ia sudah tahu jawabannya tapi tetap bertanya.

“Setiap hari persediaan freezer kita penuh es krim, semua rasanya itu-itu aja. Siapa yang naruh di sana?”

“Aku.”

“Tuh.”

Junghwan terkekeh menanggapi hal itu. Apakah kini giliran Midam yang ngambek?

“Mau gimana lagi. Aku nggak bisa napas kalau nggak ada es krim.”

“Pilih aku atau es krim?”

“Es krim.”

“Dasar menyebalkan.”

“Menyebalkan tapi kamu suka, kan?”

“Amit-amit.”

Akan tetapi, beberapa saat setelah Midam meneguk kopi, dan Junghwan menyuapkan sendok es krim terakhir ke mulutnya, tiba-tiba Midam bergerak mendekat dan ia meliminasi jarak wajah mereka berdua. Kedua pasang bibir bertemu. Midam menjilat es krim yang tersisa dalam mulut Junghwan, yang wajahnya mendadak semerah kepiting rebus.

Saking terkejutnya Junghwan mematung beberapa saat. Ketika tersadar ia pun memalingkan muka dan mendorong bahu Midam supaya menjauh. “Kak, kalau mau bilang donk, sudah habis tuh es krimnya.”

“Aku maunya _ disuapin _kamu.”

“Kak, masih siang ini━akh!”

“Karena kamu bandel, harus dihukum.”

“Kak, sekarang lagi dingin.”

“Makanya biar _ kuhangatin. _”

*

**Day 20: Cooking together**

“Kak, gulanya kurang nih, gimana?”

“Nggak apa. Cukup segitu aja. Kita sisain dikit buat tehnya.”

“Tapi nanti kuenya jadi kurang manis?”

“Kurang manis? Lihat aku nih, biar manis.”

“Dih, Narsis.”

“Emang kenyataan kan?”

“Nggak tau. Aku nggak lihat.”

Percakapan mereka terjadi di sela-sela kegiatan memasak kue bersama. Selepas itu mereka berdua terkekeh panjang sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya. Di atas meja berserakan bahan-bahan dan peralatan membuat kue. Semntara adonan mulai diaduk dalam baskom. Ada aroma campuran mentega dan telur yang menguar di seluruh dapur, serta ceceran tepung tersebar di meja.

Mereka ingin mencoba hal baru seperti pesta teh kecil-kecilan dengan mengundang rekan-rekan. Karena ini hari libur, menjadi satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mengutak-atik dapur. Setelah sebelumnya sempat terjadi pertukaran pikiran mengenai kue apa yang pantas disajikan sekaligus efisien sebagai olahan _ handmade, _ akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memasak pai lemon dan scone cake. Beruntung karena Midam bekerja jadi _ patissiere _ di salah satu _ Bakery, _jadi Junghwan sekaligus belajar darinya.

Mereka menyiapkan alat dan bahan secara lengkap, setelah Midam membiarkan Junghwan menelaah resep yang ingin diketahuinya melalui majalah dan buku-buku resep.

Mereka menyelesaikan adonan pertama hingga dimasukkan dalam oven seraya berbagi tawa dan cerita. Satu jam kemudian ketika kuenya matang dan diangkat, sebagai percobaan, Midam meminta supaya Junghwan menyicipi scone cake serta kue lemon itu.

“Gimana? Sudah cukup manis?” Midam bertanya.

“Sudah kok.” Junghwan mengedipkan mata penuh arti. “Kalaupun belum, kita kan punya cadangan buat bikin kuenya lebih manis? Nanti biar temen-temen kubilangin.”

Midam mendengkus dan memelototinya sekilas.

“Loh tadi sendirinya yang bilang? Kuenya lebih manis kalau dimakan sambil lihatin kamu kan, Kak?”

“Ya tapi itu kan bukan buat sembarang orang. Kamu ini loh.”

“Oho? Apa semua orang harus jadi aku biar bisa ngerasain manisnya kue ini?”

“Narsis, dasar kamu.”

“Kakak dulu yang ngajarin tadi.”

“Ampun dah. Bisa berhenti nggak?”

“Nggak bisa. Karena aku lagi pengen makan yang manis-manis.”

“Sana makan gula setoples biar manis.”

“Gulanya habis kan, Kak?”

“Tsk. Yaudah beli lagi sana gih.”

“Udah lah, tehnya dibuat tawar aja. Kan nanti diminum sambil makan kue?”

“Pesta teh kita, konsepnya manis melawan tawar. Gitu?”

“Ya. Bener itu.”

“Kenapa aku bisa suka orang kayak kamu?”

“Ya mana aku tau lah, Kak. Kan situ yang tau jawabannya sendiri. Punya pacar kok gini amat.”

*

**Day 21: Listening music together**

Junghwan sering memergoki Midam menyanyikan lagu-lagu sendu yang membuat pendengarnya menggiris hati. Sejak pertama kali mereka menjadi teman sekamar. Sebetulnya ia menyukai suaranya yang manis, lembut dan menenangkan. Tetapi karena lagu-lagu yang dia nyanyikan, ia jadi penasaran apakah genre ballad memang favoritnya? Atau lelaki itu memang hobi menggalau seperti itu? Ataukah itu karena sesuatu dari masa lalunya yang pernah membuatnya patah hati? Kalau memang iya, sungguh rugi sekali dia (siapapun itu) yang menyia-nyiakan orang seperti Midam.

Pernah suatu sore, seperti biasa ketika Junghwan pulang. Hari sudah petang tetapi lampu belum dinyalakan. Ia menemukan Midam duduk terpekur di jendela, memetik gitar dan mendendangkan _ Back to December- _nya Taylor Swift. Sepertinya ia terlalu asyik mendalami dunianya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Junghwan di sana.

Untuk sesaat Junghwan tertegun. Ia terdiam dan batal menyalakan lampu. Ia masih ingin menikmati suasana kamar yang terasa lain dari yang lain; cahaya gelap, petikan gitar, dan lantunan lagu. Siluet Midam membentuk bayangan samar di jendela, membuat kelima inderanya seperti tersihir.

“Oh kamu sudah pulang?” Tiba-tiba Midam berhenti menyanyi.

“Maaf sudah mengganggu.” Junghwan cepat-cepat menyalakan lampu.

“Tidak, aku minta maaf sudah menyambutmu dengan cara begini.”

“Ah, itu lagu untuk menyambutku?”

Midam menggeleng. “Aku memang sedang ingin menyanyikannya.”

“Kamu suka lagu-lagu ballad ya?”

“Ya. Itu memang genre favorit.”

“Apa sih yang pernah membuatmu patah hati?”

“Apa aku terlihat seperti lelaki melankolis yang hobi menggalau?”

“Tuh kamu sendiri mengakuinya.”

“Jadi aku memang terlihat seperti itu?”

Midam mengerjapkan mata, membuat Junghwan merasa gemas melihatnya.

“Tidak kok. Itu cuma penilaianku.”

“Kalau kamu merasa terganggu, bilang ya. Biar aku berhenti.”

“Ha? Kenapa berkesimpulan begitu? Aku justru senang bisa mendengar suaramu setiap hari.”

“Aku takut akan mengganggumu.”

“Kak, kalau kamu berhenti menyanyi, tidak akan kumaafkan loh.”

Ketika Junghwan meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi, Midam memetik gitarnya kembali. Junghwan mengenali lagunya. _ Winter Bird _ oleh Suran.

“Kalau ingin request lagu, boleh loh.” Midam berkata ketika Junghwan keluar seraya mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk.

Di luar jendela, salju pertama turun. Bulir-bulir salju yang tipis melayang-layang memenuhi pandangan.

“Ada rekomendasi yang bagus?”

Midam bergerak menutup jendela dan melompat masuk ke dalam.

“2002, Anne Marie?”

“Wah. Itu juga lagu favoritku!”

“Aku ingin kamu mendengarkannya dariku.”

Ketika Midam kembali memetik gitarnya dan lirik lagu 2002 mengalun membaur di udara, Junghwan merasa benar-benar jatuh cinta pada segalanya; terutama dunia yang telah mempertemukan Midam dengannya.

*

**Day 22: Under umbrella**

** **

** **

** **

Akhirnya tidak sampai lima belas menit kemudian Midam sudah mencapai halte seraya membawa payung ‘pesanan.’

Junghwan yang melihat Midam dari kejauhan, sontak bangkit. Senyum di wajahnya melebar, seolah ia lupa dengan perselisihan mereka.

Akan tetapi, ketika sudah mendekati anak tangga, Midam malah berhenti melangkah. Lelaki itu berdiri dalam balutan mantel dan mengenakan topi. Sebuah payung terbuka di tangannya. Ia menjulurkan satu tangan untuk meraih tangan Junghwan yang terulur dari atas.

“Makasih udah dateng,” Junghwan tertawa dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Midam memutar bola mata.

“Ayo,” kata Junghwan.

Akan tetapi Midam menahannya, “Tunggu! Berdiri di situ. Jangan turun. Tetap dengan posisimu,” katanya seraya berbisik.

Junghwan batal bertanya ketika ia menoleh ke kanan, mengikuti arah pandang Midam.

“Ini cocok untuk referensi ide,” kata Midam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ketiga orang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

“Ini kan memang ide cerita kita, Kak?”

Ketiga orang itu, yang membawa tripod dan kamera, serta peralatan rekam yang menyala, sontak melotot ke arah Junghwan dan Midam.

“Cut! Cut!” teriak mereka bersama.

“Woi! Akting yang bener donk. Jangan dirusak!” Sihun mengentakkan kakinya kesal.

“Dialog itu gak ada di naskah. Kenapa diubah?” Seongjun menepuk jidat dan mengelus dada.

“Yah emang, aku udah ngira bakal gini.” Eunsang ikut-ikutan komentar.

“Ini kita udah bener loh! Kurang apa lagi?” Junghwan merasa tak terima.

“Tadi udah dijelasin, Hwan. Kamu harus nunjukin ekspresi _ ngambek, _bukan wajah lagi kasmaran. Adu duh, dasar anak muda!” protes Seongjun.

“Aargh, Midam! Kita salah udah masangin kalian.”

“Yah kalian donk yang salah.” Midam balik protes. “Kita cuma bisik-bisik!”

“Bisik-bisik tapi kok kerekam?”

“Udah lah, ayo, ulangi lagi ulangi lagi.”

*

Midam meletakkan selembar pamflet di meja. Junghwan mengambil selebaran itu dan memerhatikan gambarnya. Midam berpose membawa payung di bawah tangga halte, mengulurkan tangan kepada Junghwan yang hendak menuruni anak tangga. Sementara guguran salju di latar belakangnya tampak nyata (bukan karena efek atau yang lain). Itu foto untuk promosi acara klub mereka. Film pendek yang akan diputar di festival sekolah besok.

_ Under the umbrella, _judul filmnya.

“Gimana? Bagus ya hasilnya.”

“Walaupun sempet ngulang beberapa adegan yang gak perlu diulang.”

“Tapi untung aja, karena itu kita jadi dapet rekaman salju yang pas, gak perlu nambahin efek.”

“Nih lihat, histori _ fake chat _kita.” Midam terkekeh seraya memperlihatkan layar ponselnya.

“Klise banget ya, hahaha.”

“Ini cuma untuk kebutuhan akting, kan?”

“Ya, untuk akting.”

Diam-diam, Junghwan bertanya apakah Midam tidak ingin mengubah akting ini menjadi _ nyata? _

_ * _

**Day 23: Titanic pose**

“Ini apa?” tanya Junghwan ketika Midam memberinya bingkai kecil seukuran buku tulis. Dalam bingkai itu bergambar siluet pemuda yang berdiri dengan tangan terentang sejajar dengan dada; pose legendaris dalam film _ titanic. _

“Yang kemarin,” jawab Midam. “Untukmu.”

Mereka sedang berada di lobi stasiun. Menunggu kereta bersama ratusan calon penumpang lain.

Junghwan mengamati gambar itu sekali lagi. Sosok dalam gambar ialah dirinya. Ia tersenyum ketika ingat obrolan kemarin.

_ “Katakan apa yang kamu pikirkan, Junghwan.” _

_ “Ada apa? Kenapa harus memberitahu isi kepalaku padamu?” _

_ “Katakan sajalah, apa aja. Aku butuh inspirasi.” _

_ “Film _ titanic. _ Adegan _ jack _ dan _ rose _ berdiri di atas dek kapal itu masih keinget terus. Menghadap matahari senja, menyongsong angin.” _

Lalu ketika Junghwan bangkit memeragakan pose itu, Midam pun dapat inspirasi menggambar. Ia menuangkan idenya ke dalam goresan pensil warna. Junghwan yang jadi modelnya.

“Oh untukku? Nggak nyangka aku jadi modelnya. Bagus banget.”

“Makasih. Ini juga berkat kamu yang sudah bantu mencarikan inspirasinya.”

Junghwan kemudian memahami tatapan Midam ketika lelaki itu berisyarat supaya bingkai gambar itu disimpan dalam tasnya.

“Tapi aku nggak punya hadiah apa-apa untuk membalasmu, Kak. Serius, nih?”

“Udah lah, balasan itu nggak penting. Yang penting kamu jaga gambar itu baik-baik ya. Jangan sampai rusak atau hilang.”

“Ya itu pasti donk. Kak, kenapa kemarin gak bilang bakal dibuat gambar gini? Kalau tahu, aku bakal bantu kasih ide yang lebih mantap loh.”

“Ini juga udah mantap kok. Nggak usah nyesel gitu lah. Aku seneng gambarnya.”

“Kak, selama aku nggak ada, jaga kesehatan yang bener, makan yang teratur dan jangan keasikan gambar terus.”

“Beres. Nggak usah khawatir. Aku tahu cara mengurus diri.”

“Masa sih? Siapa coba yang kemarin bolak-balik periksa dokter gara-gara sakit perut?”

“Hus. Jangan diungkit yang itu.”

“Kak, keretanya sudah datang tuh.”

“Saatnya kamu berangkat. Ayo ke sana.”

Kemudian Midam mengantar Junghwan berjalan menuju peron menyusul para penumpang. Dan mereka pun berpisah dengan senyuman di wajah masing-masing, serta harapan untuk segera bertemu kembali.

**Author's Note:**

> ps: ayo-ayo support debutnya BDC (boys da capo) rookie boys kita yang baru, ya uwu :")


End file.
